


When you find me

by ailishsTARDIS



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailishsTARDIS/pseuds/ailishsTARDIS
Summary: This fic is set after 'I’m not letting you go' and before 'Rescue Mission'
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'I'm not letting you go' and before Rescue Mission, I hope it makes sense.

It is early morning when Yazmin Khan sneaks out of her family flat and into the light of day. Escaping to work hadn’t been a bad idea, thought Yaz. She doesn’t know what else to do. Thoughts of what happened two months ago are still fresh in her mind and she decides she desperately needs a distraction. Her mother wouldn’t approve. But that doesn’t matter now, Yaz thinks as she tips the coffee into a flash and screws on the lid. She leaves a note for her family, sticks it to the fridge with the magnet Sonya brought her for her birthday. 

‘Gone to work, please do not worry. Will be back by six. Y x’ 

Soon after, her sister Sonya finds her note and immediately calls Yaz. 

“ello?” Yaz picks up 

“Oh Yaz! Are you ok? Where are you?” Sonya asks  
“I’m ok, I’m at work, I needed the distraction “ Yaz replies “I left a note. Please don’t worry, I promise I’m fine” 

“I know you say that Yaz but you’re really not” Sonya crosses over to the fridge and takes the calender down. In her rush, Yaz has forgotten to cross the date off, like she has been doing for the past 2 months. Sonya does it for her. 

“I’ve crossed the date off the calendar for you.” Sonya says 

“Thanks” Yaz replies  
“As long as you’re ok” Sonya asks again  
“I promise. I’ll be fine”  
“But you don’t work Wednesdays Yaz”  
“I know. But I need the distraction” 

Yaz can hear Sonya sigh from the other end of the phone. “OK but call me if you need me. I’ll be right there” 

“thanks Sonya, I really appreciate it” 

“Love you” Sonya says and Yaz can hear the worry in her voice. 

“Love you too” Yaz replies before hanging up. 

Yaz doesn’t notice the tall man in the long coat standing next to the door as she heads for the office. 

“Yasmin Khan” an American accent stops her in her tracks and she spins on the spot to find the source of the voice. 

Her mouth gapes open as she recognises who is speaking. 

“Jack!?” she gasps “what are you doing here?”  
“Looking for you. Come with me” he indicates to a black car parked next to Yaz’s. 

“Well you’ve found me.” Yaz exclaims 

“Yes. Yes I have” Jack grins. 

“But how?” Yaz questions 

“Ryan Sinclair was very helpful. Said you didn’t work Wednesdays though but figured you’d be here because you needed the distraction. However I knew I’d find you here.” 

“how’d you know?” Yaz says  
“Lucky guess” Jack replies as they climb into the car and he starts to drive. 

“I need your help Yaz” jack explains when they stop and pull up outside a cosy looking café. 

“With what?” Yaz wonders 

“I’ll explain when we’re inside” 

They enter the cosy looking café and grab a table for two, ordering a latte and an americano. 

“So what do you need my help with?” Yaz asks as they sip their drinks. 

“This” Jack pulls a file from his bag, labelled ‘Rescue Mission’. 

“what is this?” yaz wonders as she leafs through its pages. 

‘Exactly what it says on the tin” 

Yaz glares at Jack. She hasn’t noticed the name of the file. 

“Rescue Mission?” she ponders. “Rescue Mission for who?” 

She takes another sip of her latte, still hot. Just how she likes it. 

Jack links his fingers and leans closer. 

“The Doctor”


	2. Chapter 2

Yaz nearly chokes on her latte as she relays what Jack has just told her. 

“You know where she is?!” Yaz looks at Jack with so much hope. 

“she’s in a judoon prison” Jack explains as they leave the café. “In order to show you how I know this, you need to come with me” 

“where?” Yaz asks, she wants answers and she wants them now. 

“Cardiff” 

“What!? Why Cardiff?” 

“you’ll find out” 

Jack knows that Yaz will follow him. 

3 and a half hours later they arrive in Cardiff. Jack pulls up in a car park and Yaz exits the vehicle. 

“So why down here? Why not up north?” Yaz asks 

“Yasmin Khan, so many questions. Follow me” Jack replies 

They head over to the square and Jack stands on the pavement, knowing Yaz will join him. 

“what are you doing?” Yaz’s curiosity gets the better of her and she joins him. Even though there are people passing by, Jack continues to stay in the spot. 

“So what are we doing down here?” Yaz asks. She jumps when the tile they are standing on starts moving down. 

“can’t they see us? All those people?” 

“Perception filter” jack replies “all your questions will be answered when we’re inside.”

“inside?” yaz exclaims “Inside where?” 

Jack turns to look at her, smiling. “Yasmin Khan. Welcome to Torchwood”


End file.
